


Psychic Gift

by orphan_account



Category: Psychonauts (Video Games), Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Habitat, Psychics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AU: Flower Kid is a psychic.
Kudos: 21





	Psychic Gift

I was born with a psychic gift.

Which is something that people seriously hate, actually.

Especially my parents.

It's weird, they're always acting like they're kind and accepting of everything. And they are, for the most part!

But then they see you getting something off the top shelf with your mind instead of grabbing a step stool, and I guess that crosses the line that their "We'll support you no matter what" messages secretly drew.

There was a place for people like me. People whose mothers are afraid and whose fathers are ashamed. A psychic dojo where they teach you to be a hero.

Actually, it's a summer camp. And a pretty chill place, too. You get to learn your psychic abilities more, and nobody judges you. Correction: Nobody judges you for being a psychic. Everything else is still on the table, which...pretty much everybody reminded me about, every day.

...I've never been popular if you haven't noticed.

Anyway, I loved the place. But my parents thought I was going there to stop my spoon-bending, not refine it for bigger and better spoon-bending-related activities.

So they said I couldn't go anymore. They let me keep some of the shirts I bought from the gift shop and that's _it._ (Plus, I'm not allowed to wear it around the customers, since Mom and Dad think it's gonna freak them out, and I'm basically always around customers! It's so frustrating!)

It's been a few years since I've been anywhere like that. I can't use my psychic abilities around the customers because my parents say it's gonna freak them out.

And I can't use them around the house because they always come up with excuses for me not to.

They never want to admit that they're just saying it just because they hate that I'm a psychic, but they forget that I can read minds. I hear them, every time. Saying that I'm a terrible child and I'm unnatural and they didn't sign up for this.

It's so...

I don't know how to describe how it feels.

That's why I'm so Un-Happy. That's why I'd like to go to the Habitat.

I'm not going to do anything psychic there, I promise. Seriously, I want to get away from it all and think about what I really want to do. What I'd do with my life if I weren't a psychic and I weren't the child of two florists.

I found your website while I was surfing the web and I really think this place could help me.

Thank you,  
Flower Kid

P.S.: Thank you for letting me send you an e-mail rather than the telephone interview! Verbal communication has been extremely difficult for me lately. I appreciate the accommodations!

P.P.S.: If I do go to the Habitat, please don't tell any of the people there that I'm a psychic. Like I said earlier, I don't plan on doing anything psychic there, and honestly I just want to lie low on the whole psychic stuff for now. I just told you all this because it's a pretty important part of why I'm Un-Happy. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> idk if this is even comprehensible coz im kinda tired but i'll probz go back 2 rewrite later mayhaps???


End file.
